Childhood RP games
by kitten the tigger
Summary: This is a group of my childhood (which im still in) X-tremences so I just chose the theme 1.
1. First Story: The Sleepover

I was at a friends house having a sleepover. There were six girls and three guys. We were a little gang of friends. My crush was also in our group. The parents weren't home. We played some board games and we played some (not many) video games (as in all of us.) At the end of the second board game the girls went upstairs and said they'd be right back down. They asked if any of us needed to use the bathroom. Joe did so he went with them. Me and Henry stayed downstairs. We heard a little yelp from upstairs. Henry was curious and went upstairs. I came too.

He whispered. "Aw crap the girls got Joe."

I said. "Whaddaya mean they got him?"

He whispered. ."I mean he's tied to a chair in there!" The girls must've heard us because before Henry knew it he was being dragged across the carpet, and up the stairs. He struggled to get away. "Help!" He yelled. I reached out and one of the girls tried to snatch my hand. I ran down the stairs.

"Get him!" I heard loud footsteps behind me. Part of me just wanted to give up.

"Wheredee go?" One of the girls asked. "There he is!" Suddenly half a dozen hands grabbed my feet and pulled me out from under the couch (it was a very big couch.) Four held me down while the other two tied my feet with rope. Then they rolled me over and tied my hands behind my back with more rope. Then they carried me upstairs and tied my chest to a chair. Once I was nice and snug they left for a bit. My crush came in. "Joe? Henry? Michael? You here?"

"Yeah. We're here." I said.

"Mike the girls sent me to watch over you guys." She said. "Here." She whispered. She loosened my hand ties.

"What're you doing?" One of the girls asked behind her. We hadn't even heard them.

"Err... Uh... tightening their ropes?" My crush said nervously.

"Sam you know you don't mess with the ropes." Another girl said. "Sorry that counts as betrayal. Suddenly the girls were on her. Next thing she knew she waS tied up just like us. "Also better make sure you can't make an escape Sam. So..." They stuck a cloth in her mouth and tied a second piece around her mouth. Now all she could do was grunt. They did the same to us but forcefully. They couldn't do it to me. So they just stuck the cloth around because they couldn't get one in the group of girls left the room.

Luckily thanks to Sam my hands were loosened so I freed my hands untied my chest to the chair and undid the legs, and the cloth around my mouth. Then I worked on the others. Once we were all free we quietly came down the stairs. One of the girls saw us."They're loose!" Irene yelled as she saw us. Then the girls came upstairs and overtook us one by one again. Eventually we were tied down again and they started a RP game. Interrogate the spies. How it worked was they had to get one of us to say secret. If someone did they stayed tied up for another ten minutes. If we could hold out their torture methods then we would be freed. I volunteered on purpose to play alone if I said it each time twenty minutes. They considered it and said okay. They freed the other three captives.

I was tickled a lot. Eventually they tried something else. They tried water torture (why did I tell them I hated water before why!) They poured water down my back. It was really, really cold water. I gritted my teeth and held out. Then they untied me from the chair and dumped me in the kiddie pool of water. They wouldn't let me come out until time was up or I said secret. I held out till the end and was freed. Then we went out with the sleepover like nothing ever happened and in the future played more games like that.


	2. Second Story: Seen too much

A week later the guys came over again after school. Joe, and Henry put their stuff down at the door and we walked to the computer room. (I think they planned it from the beginning.) They both grabbed me at the same time and took me down. They tied my wrists, and ankles together. Once they felt I was safely tied.

Henry said, "The detective has seen to much! Try to get outta that Mr. Detective!" I almost laughed.

Joe said, "Yeah, yeah! We gotta leave em' here tonight then dump him tomorrow! To many cops around for today!" Joe, and Henry laughed.

I laughed with them, but went along with it. "You won't get away with this you filthy bandits!" I roared.

"Oh, we won't eh? Can't have that loud mouth getting in the way so..." Joe covered my mouth with a red bandana. "Ha! Now you have to get out of that yourself! Aint' no one comin' to help you! Nobody!"

"Hmmph..." I groaned through the bandana. They left me there for maybe half an hour.

"Still can't get out?" Henry said when they came back.

"Nmmph." I shook my head.

"Ha!" Henry said. "Guess your time's up! Say goodbye Mr. Detective!" They picked me up and threw me in the kiddie pool again.

"Rmmph! Mmph!" I tried to say, 'Aw, come on guys!' I hate water. After that they untied me, and we went along with the sleepover.


	3. Third Story: Girls are tough!

I learned one thing during this one. Girls are friggin tough! Sam (11 girl), Bryson (12 boy), Henry (12 boy), and Joe (11 boy) came over to my house. I was 11 at the time. I'm pretty sure Sam liked me. I liked her too. Anyway. This was when she overtook us one by one. First she took down Joe. Then Bryson. Henry, and then me. I think I gave the best fight. I was walking to the bathroom when her soft hands enclosed around my mouth. Reflexively I raised my hands to my head.

"You're mine!" Sam said. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. She tickled my sides. I felt like I was being electrocuted except no pain all laughs. I was still laughing. I still kept fighting. "A little fighter are ya? Well I'll fix that!" I giggled at her statement. she tickled me again. I couldn't shield myself. I was too worn down. She eventually pinned me and tied my hands behind my back. She shuffled me up the stairs. Once we were near the bed I jolted right taking her with me. I landed on top of her on the bed.

"Ha I got ya!" I said confidently. I got up and ran down the stairs.

"I heard her say, "Wrong! I've got you!" I heard footsteps come after me.

"You aren't gonna get me alive!" I yelled back. As I was looking back I saw she had a water gun. I also tripped.

She seized the opportunity to sit on me. "Hands up!" In a split second we both realized I couldn't. Like a gun going off for a sprint, we laughed at the same time. "Whatever hands down!"

"No! No! Stop that tickles!" She tickled me on the way back up where the other "hostages" were. She lay me out and tied my feet together.

"There now you can't run. I'm offering one-million for each of you! Mwa-ha-ha!" We all giggled. "Not being quiet? This'll fix you!" She pulled out eight cloths. Me and Henry groaned. Since Bryson had never played with us, we told him it was fake. He settled down a lot more once we told him. Sam faked a phone call after putting the cloth around our mouths. Joe gave a attempt on a distressful grunt. It just came out sounding like a fart. We all giggled again. I slipped my hands through the rope. When she left for the bathroom, immediately untied my feet and the cloth around my mouth.

"Here guys." I untied them. When Sam came back in she was suprised to find two water pistols pointed at her head. She raised her hands. We tied her up like she did to us. Eventually we left snickering. After a few minutes I came back in loosening her binds. They caught me like with Sam, and Irene.

"Whatcha doin'?" I heard Bryson. My mind was like 'Oh s***' I knew I had to say something.

"Jellybeans." I said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Pop-Tarts!" I said loudly. That one made everyone giggle.

"You traitor! You Pop-Tart eating traitor! Tie him up!" Henry roared.

"I like Jellybeans!" I yelled. That made everyone giggle.

"Gag em!" They tied me up next to Sam. Henry whispered to make us kiss. I saw Sam blush like a tomato, I think I was doing the same because Bryson said, "Well now I think we know their crushes!" Henry said loudly.

"Yeah! Eachother!" Joe said giddily. Somehow Sam blushed redder.

"No it's not funny when you point it out Joe!" Bryson said dissapointedly. We heard the door open and knew my parents were home. Bummer. They untied us and the game was over talking about during the next game they should make us kiss. Sam was red whenever she talked to me for the rest of that sleepover.


	4. Fourth Story: Corporal Mike

Me, Bryson, and Henry were going to Sam's house. We went into her room ready with water pistols only to find the tables turned with seven other girls we didn't know. We raced back down the stairs firing behind us. I heard Henry scream, "Ah! I'm hit!" I see him dragging his leg giggling. I hit two of them in the head. They fell down like they were dead (course' it was play dead.) The other five came down the stairs after us. We wrapped toilet paper around Henry's leg to make it more realistic. It was a bad firefight, three on five! Bang! They hit Bryson in the arm. He acted like it hurt really bad. He dragged himself to where Henry was. He wrapped toilet paper around his arm. Henry threw me his gun.

"You'll never get me alive!" I yelled. I opened fire with both guns as fast as I could. Shocked at this sudden movement they took cover all at once. Two were too slow and were hit in the head. It was one versus three now.

"We're gonna get you! Probably not alive!" One of the girls yelled at me.

"Yeah! Also I think you've got two wounded soldiers out there!" Someone else roared. I sensed movement off to the right. I aimed a gun and fired away. Turns out I hit someone in the arm, and both legs. They patched them up with toilet paper too.

"You'll never get me!" I yelled back. I suddenly remembered. The back door! It was too late. I felt hands grab me.

"We gotcha!" The first girl said. Bryson shot one girl in the head. She playfully came down. He fired again and hit the other girl.

"Game over! We win!" Bryson yelled happily.

The "dead" girls went upstairs.

"Not yet!" I heard another person up the stairs. Of course. Sam. "You still gotta tangle with me!" She got her gun ready.

"I'll make this nice and fair for you. How's that!" I threw Henry's gun back. "Mine may have less ammo, but I've got more spirit! I'd say I have the advantage." I said to her.

"Sure, Sure. Go ahead make it easier." I had my gun ready.

"3!" I roared.

"2!" She yelled.

"1!" I screamed back.

"Let it soak!" (It's a thing we did during water gun fights when we were all there.) We both roared. Letting our water guns go to the max. They sprayed hard. They sprayed maybe 50ft. I rolled behind a chair. I turned around and she was gone. I felt hands around my throat. My hand came up but instead of grabbing my neck, I pulled the trigger and sprayed her right in the face.

"Ha!" I yelled. "I win!"

Sam was still behind me. "Not yet." She pulled a bandana around my mouth. 'Great again?' I thought.

"Hrrmph!" I tried to tell her to stop. She probably wouldn't have listened anyway. She pinned me and tied my arms to my chest and put me in a wooden chair. She grabbed the rope around my chest, untied it and retied it to the chair. I struggled to get loose. No luck. She tied my wrists together too. She also tied my ankles to the chair's legs.

"All nice and comfy?" Sam asked.

"Mmph!" I yelled at her.

"Yes? Okay good. Now who's next? Henry? Bryson?" Sam asked.

"No thanks." They both said at the same time.

Sam grabbed them anyway and tied them back to back. She also put bandanas around their mouths too. We struggled for a while. We couldn't get loose.

"Maybe some torture might do it! Let's see forty-degrees water for Mike, Bryson needs to be a little claustrophobic. I need to put Henry up high!" She tied Bryson tighter so he couldn't move. He started breathing faster. She moved Henry and Bryson up to the balcony where he could fall but wouldn't break a bone if there was a little push. She made a gallon of ice water for me. "Here we go!" She moved the pitcher down to me.

"Nmmph! Nmmph! Nmmph!" I kept saying no. Begged her not to but she poured it right on me. I felt like I was touching ice for a second. Then it was so cold. Shivering. She put a towel around me at least. Finally her parents were home so she freed us before they could find out. Of course' we never told them so we could come over again.


End file.
